Episode 5182 (26th December 2001)
Plot Terry is back in Brentworth Prison. Jack's "heart attack" was a false alarm - it was indigestion. Vera is proud of Terry putting his dad's health before his own freedom. Dev is highly embarrassed in Deirdre's presence. Deirdre is like a giggly schoolgirl. Toyah is really worried about Les as nobody's seen him all day. She and Sam go round to the house and find him in a drunken stupor. Toyah is upset. Janice spots a lovely handbag in the cupboard and assumes it's a present for her. Dennis has to pretend that it is but feels guilty as he actually bought it for Eileen when they were in Paris. Maxine suddenly finds that she's no longer a vegetarian. She has huge cravings for meat. Fred has a surprise present for Maxine and Ashley - it's a framed family tree of the Elliotts. Geena apologises to Dev and they make up although Dev is wracked with guilt. Luke Ashton finishes with Sarah. Todd apologises. Curly runs Vera to the Prison to visit Terry. Whilst he's out Emma's contractions start, three weeks early. Norris comes to Emma's rescue and Curly arrives back just in time. Curly and Norris deliver the baby - it's a little boy. Cast Regular cast *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride (Credited as "Deidre Rachid") *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Dennis Stringer - Charles Dale *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Charlie Ramsden - Clare McGlinn *Matt Ramsden - Stephen Beckett *Eve Elliott - Melanie Kilburn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Duggie Ferguson - John Bowe *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton ''(Uncredited) *Ben Watts - Stephen Collins (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Watson - Daniel Poyser *Nurse - Bella Hamblin *Consultant - Brian Hallett *Registrar - Emma Christie *DS Wilson - Marcus Romer Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Chapman Street flat - Living room, kitchen and bedroom *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit and exterior *Unknown road in Weatherfield *Brentworth Prison - Visiting room and exterior Notes *First appearance of Ben Watts. *This hour-long episode was transmitted at 7.05pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Norris helps to deliver an unexpected Christmas present for Curly and Emma, while reality bites for Dev and Deirdre. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,970,000 viewers (11th place). Category:Extended episodes Category:2001 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns